The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural implements and, more particularly, to supplying air to storage tanks and ground engaging opener assemblies on agricultural implements.
Generally, agricultural implements are towed behind an off-road work vehicle, such as a tractor. These agricultural implements typically include multiple rows of ground engaging opener assemblies to excavate trenches into soil for depositing a granular product, such as seeds or fertilizer. In this manner, rows of the granular product may be deposited into the soil. More specifically, the granular product may be stored in a central location, such as in storage tanks of an air cart, and distributed to each of the ground engaging opener assemblies for deposition into the soil. However, the flow of granular product from the air cart is often uneven, resulting in uneven deposition and potential plugging of distribution hoses.